tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Branch Line Coaches
|vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coaches |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1896 }} There are many branch line coaches that belong to the North Western Railway and other railways. Toby's Museum Coach |last_appearance = Toby Feels Left Out |creator(s) = Simon A. Brown |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Toby * Sodor Museum |basis = LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coaches |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1896 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}Toby's Museum Coach is a branch line brake coach. Biography Toby once used this coach to take some important visitors to the opening ceremony of the Sodor Museum. Percy later used this coach to take Allicia Botti to a party. Livery Toby's museum coach is painted dark brown with cream lining and a white roof. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends *'Series 9' - Toby Feels Left Out Learning Segments *'Series 9''' - What Goes Where Trivia * Toby's museum coach was remodelled from a red brake coach. Thomas' Green Coaches Whenever Thomas travels around the world, he often takes a pair of green coaches with him, which he uses for collecting passengers instead of Annie and Clarabel. Thomas had them decorated with ribbons for a wedding in Greece. Appearances * Thomas Visits Pompeii, Thomas Crosses Australia, Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya, Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure in Australia, Thomas Travels to Japan, Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand, Thomas is the Star of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival (one only), Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding, Thomas Sees the Northern Lights in Alaska (one only), Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris, Thomas Celebrates the Chinese New Year and Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London Trivia * Another green coach strongly resembling them appeared in the annual story, Pantomime Pranks. However, it had a white roof. Merchandise * TrackMaster Other Coaches Several other coaches have also appeared. In Hero of the Rails and the thirteenth series episode, The Lion of Sodor, a brown brake coach with a grey rooftop was in the sidings at Knapford. In the magazine story, Rain or Shine, two yellow coaches with grey rooftops appeared and were pulled by Thomas and Percy. A pair of other yellow coaches with white rooftops later appeared in India in the twenty-second series. However, their sides were painted green with yellow patches. Their buffers and buffer beams were also painted yellow. They are alternatively seen with the green as pale blue and the yellow as tan, a flipped colour palette from the Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches. Silver Italian coaches have been seen, with teal green sides and cyan lines. In Big World! Big Adventures!, some coaches were seen in China being pulled by Thomas. These coaches were red with orange lines on their sides. Trivia * Coaches painted blue, green, black and white were featured in the game "Lift, Load and Haul" on the Official Website. Merchandise * Wooden Railway Basis The branch line coaches are based on LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheel coaches, like Annie and Clarabel. Several of these coaches are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|The composite coaches' basis File:Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|The brake coaches' basis he:קרונות שלוחות ja:支線客車 ru:Вагоны ветки Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:India Category:China Category:Kenya Category:Australia Category:Brazil Category:France Category:Italy Category:Japan Category:New Zealand Category:Greece